User blog:Hjpforeverlastingx8/Where's OUR Freedom Seddiers?
Honestly, everyone is complaining about how the Seddiers are over-taking the wiki, how we are taking away everyone's freedom, yatta yatta yatta. But is it true? NO. Infact, if anyone has a lack of freedom, it's us! First, we were told to not visit the Creddie page anymore, and not have respectful arguments. That one didn't bother me much, because it is their page, and as much as I want to argue back on some things, I've grown to respect it's their page. Then, we were told not to make our OWN hope blogs, and blogs about our ship and why we don't agree with the rival ship. WTH? No one is saying "CREDDIE SHOULDN'T HAPPEN! ITZ SO STUPID AND CARLY AND FREDDIE LOOK BAD TOGETHER!" We are not saying that. We are just posting reasons about why we like our ship, and why the other ship is not appealing to us. We are just making logical speculations. No biggie, right? Well now, our freedom to do that is being taken away. Once again, why? Just because the Creddiers will have their feelings hurt? We told them not to read it if they don't agree. We even add little messages in bold at the beginning to warn other shippers not to read it if it makes them upset. And yet we still get in trouble and hated on for making those blogs. It's so hypocritical. And now, a Creddie shipper even told us not to post our speculations on the Seddie page because they might "see it." That's taking it waaaay too far. At this moment, I'm so ticked off. I really don't care anymore. We should have our own freedom. We can make our own blogs, and comment on our own page, and no one should stop that. At this point, I really don't care if the Creddiers feel down because of it. Aha, YOUR fault for clinking on the link, not ours. Also, I really don't care if it seems insensitive. Seriously, it's a TV Show for crying out loud! Now I know what your going to say. "If the roles were reversed, you'd be doing the same thing." HECK no. you honestly think I'd cry over it? Aha, no. I'd feel sad for a few seconds, and then get over it. Someone pointed this out on a blog, and it's SO true. They pointed out how people are starving in Africa, and all around the world. They are dying of diseases. And yet you guys have the nerve to cry over this, instead of something like that? HA. iCarly is going to be done in 2 years or less. You can love a TV show, yes, but will it affect your future? NO. If it does, then I'm sorry, but that's just a little selfish. The fact the your ship isn't happening won't make an impact on your life. Also, as many people have pointed out, such as @Seddiefoeva and @SunriseDaisy, the Creddiers aren't angels! Everyone treats them like they are so sweet and kind. even though what theydo is hypocritical. When they do it, it's fine, but whenever we do it, we are devils. It's NOT true. The Creddiers aren't all sweet and kind, and it's time people start realizing that. yes, we have to be sensitive, but once again, it's a freaking TV show. Gosh. :/ Back to the point. We can do what we want. I will agree to the rule about not "arguing on the Creddie page about their ship", but anything else is JANK. We need our freedom, SEDDIERS! xD Rant over. (: Category:Blog posts